Talk:Night Terrors (episode)
Removed nits *''Data uses a contraction in this episode – although his program prevents him from using them. It happens at 0:35:53 in the episode, when he and Deanna Troi are sitting in front of a computer on the bridge, browsing through a list of elements, which the ship has in cargo. "I'm uncertain if a simple transmission would be adequate," though to some ears it sounds as if he correctly says "I am". *''The listing of chemicals contains several spelling errors, including "derivitive", "thereputic", and "volitile". --Alan 00:03, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Guinan Guinan doesn't seem to be affected by the aliens transmission. Why is this? 22:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because she's a imp. Didn't you watch "Q Who"? 00:39, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It is quite possible that it may have something to do with her connection to the Nexus which would also explain why she felt something was wrong when time was altered when the Enterprise C came through that rift. -- 03:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Doubt it, considering the idea of even having TNG movies hadn't been greenlit, let alone having a script or even thought of what would be in them. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::just as a guess, based on her character's reputation, it could be possible that Guinan, as an El Aurian may be immune to the effects. Though this was before the TNG movie and DS9, her species seems to have some type of mental abilities beyond humans though not quite like Troi's telepathy. Just a guess though but if you consider what is going on, it seems to make sense that she wouldn't be as affected as the crew but this is all speculation. --Venixer 06:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I always figured with her centuries of experience she'd be able to deal with the effects of sleep deprivation better than everyone else. It's definitely an acquired skill in humans. She's also mentally tough/resilient pretty much all the time. I'd say it's in character for her to be one of the last to show wear in this case, even though I think there should have been a few seconds in the episode explaining all this. It probably would have been a cool and memorable scene. 04:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If anybody just take a look at the picture http://images.wikia.com/memoryalpha/en/images/a/a7/Guinan_(2367).jpg of Guinan firing her rifle Souvenir from Magus III, it should resolve any doubts that anybody has about Guinan being sleep deprived. If you still can't see what I mean, I will spell it out. That facial expression does not look like she is well rested. not even close. In Correct 07:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Brittain/Brattain Did anyone else notice in the external shot, it said 'USS BRITTAIN' ? :Yes, see .–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Oughtn't it be worth mentioning this in the background information? Kmentat (talk) 18:09, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Unseen Aliens Any information about the unseen aliens? the ones that were communicating telepathically which interfered with everybody's sleep; the ones that need Hydrogen? And what was that thing that resembled a chunk of glowing debris seen when The Enterprise was leaving the rift? Was THAT the alien ship? Are they non-humanoid? And they just left The Brattain there?In Correct 07:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It is my opinion that the glowing chunk of debris was the remains of the Brattain. However, according to the official page it is the alien ship. See Tyken's Rift being and look at the talk page for where I posted more info on the subject under "Ship or debris?" and maybe rewatch the episode if you want to observe the scene more. And the scene where the being briefly appeared to Troi shows that they are definitely humanoid. SPQR (talk) 23:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think if anyone would have more information about the beings and their ship it would be on the articles you've mentioned. In the scene in which one of the beings appeared to Troi the lifeform could also take the humanoid form to resemble the individual it encountered. Tom (talk) 23:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Good point. I just don't believe that was a ship, but I suppose that debate is for the "Tyken's Rift being" page. SPQR (talk) 23:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Incomplete I think this article is now complete with enough detail, anyone else agree and can take off the incomplete tag? Thebilldude (talk) 05:04, December 3, 2016 (UTC)